The Adventures of Emerald
by Havokness
Summary: This is the story of the new and upcoming grunt of Team Rocket, he is based in the region Faorte, where Team Rockets new HQ is located.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo and GameFreak does, but I wish I did

Ash: Hey everybody to the opening of the FanFiction by FireStreak, The Adventures of Emerald!

Brock suddenly comes into appearance and knocks Ash out of the spotlight.

Brock: This has nothing to do with Pokemon Emerald! But I hope it has a lot of girls! Beautiful girls!

A dark figure rises behind the two. He wears a…well a dark cape.

Dark Figure: You two get out of my fic! You have no relation to the freaking story, Ninetails, Fire Blast!

The figure throws out a black and red striped pokeball into the air. It releases a 9 tailed fox looking pokemon, Ninetails. Soon it fires a massive human shaped X made of fire that sends the two rejects out of the building.

Dark Figure: Sorry about that reader.

The figure throws away his dark cape and man is revealed. It is no other than FireStreak, the owner of the fic

**_Fire: Welcome everyone to the new and upcoming fan fic, The Adventures of Emerald. Now as Brock said, the name has nothing to do with the video game, "Pokemon Emerald" but the adventure of a new upcoming grunt of Team Rocket, and his challenges throughout his career as the bad guy. Because nowadays. All we have our good guys winning, but now, we have the bad guys winning. Take this as an example; have you ever played a video game? You're always the good guy beating the bad guy. But would you save the world….or take over the world….It's always the first choice. But that changes now with my fic, coming soon to a theater near you._**


	2. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only Emerald and a few other things (not spoiling anything yet)

It was dark. Complete darkness. The room was silent and pitch black. A light of a candle lit. A young boy, 15 or 16 of age, his face was half visible in the dim light. He had dark green spiky hair. And emerald colored eyes. The candle got brighter, and his body was shown. He was wearing a cloak. He was kneeling down. Looking at the hard, cold floor. It seemed like he was thinking of nothing.

Then a few feet away from him, another candle lit a bit dimmer than the boy's. A mysterious figure in a dark cloak was sitting. He spoke.

"Young Emerald of Helix Town, your final test into becoming a true element and member of Team Rocket is coming to an end. All you have to do is pick a pokemon as your starter, and begin your journey." The figure said in a deep voice.

The green haired kid stood up. He took off his hood. "Sure, but why are we in the Boiler Room again?" He said ironically. The kid stepped back and flipped a switch. A light flickered on and brightened the room. A steaming room appeared that was supposed to be the darkness. Lots of pipes and gas containers were pumping.

"Do not question the room of inauguration! Do you wish to join Rocket or what?" The cloaked figure roared.

"Okay okay, sorry dude." Emerald said with a smirk. He walked over to the side to a table. On it, 3 pokeballs.

The one on the far left, Skarmory. The armor bird pokemon. On the far right, Magmar, the spitfire pokemon. And in the center, Sneasel, the sharp claw pokemon.

He drifted his hand over the three pokeballs. The Skarmory one had a red and black stripe design, the Magmar ball had flame designs on it, and the Sneasel was just a normal Rocket brand pokeball.

"So hard to decide….Skarmory is always useful, flying types always are….but Magmar is powerful, and Sneasel…is well, Sneasel." He said.

He knocked over the ball containing Sneasel. He then stared at the two remaining pokeballs. Sweat was starting to come down like an avalanche. Tension…Tension….Tension! So hard to choose. It seemed like the laws of gravity was weighing him down!

All of a sudden, he just picked up the ball containing Skarmory. "Wow that was easy." Emerald said.

"About time, I waited 10 minutes waiting. Anyways, here are your supplies. Now I have to go devise an evil scheme. MHAHAHAHAHAHA! " The cloaked guy threw Emerald a Back pack, and walked out the Boiler room.

"Dude, the maniacal laughing, does not work for you." He said as he started look inside the backpack.

He pulled out a belt, most likely used for used for carrying pokeballs. Then 5 pokeballs, all of them carrying a red "R".

"I'll have to paint over those designs…" Next a official Team Rocket uniform. "How the heck am I'm going to go about with this thing on….man it's getting warm in here…" He said.

He walked out the doorway, throwing the uniform somewhere; little did he know the base got flooded the next day. After rummaging through some crap in the bag; Potions, Revives, Berries… he found something useful.

He pulled out a fancy device, with buttons, lights, and all that jazz. On the back of it, a instruction book was taped to it. He ripped it from the back and turned to the first page.

_The device you are most likely holding now is the RCD. The "Rocket Communication Device". It is one of the most essential…_

The set of letters were smudged. Emerald smelled it, fudge. That was it, fudge. The blotch of fudge was covering up some of the words.

"Darn used products…" He said twitching his eye. He continued to read.

…_in Team Rocket. It can be used as a PDA, for calendar, weather, and balancing your checkbook, etc. Also it has a built in Pokedex, having every information for a rocket's need…_

Emeralds eye was following every sentence. "All rights reserved….blah….Team Rocket Lab inc….blah blah, blah." He murmured to himself walking throughout the corridors.

"Well…this is going to be some adventure…."

Fire: Hope you liked chapter 1! Next chap may have some action, so keep your fingers crossed! Until next time!


End file.
